


Take Heed of the Stormy Weather

by moutonrose



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: Philip finds a treasure trove in one of Gabe and Helen's guest rooms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've really fallen in love with Eyewitness. It's all Danielle's fault honestly. I've had this idea in my head all weekend and finally decided to get it onto paper. I hope you all enjoy!

He finds them in the corner of Helen and Gabe's second guest room in a corner. Covered in dust are a milk crate filled with vinyl and an old record player. Helen and Gabe are both out and Lukas is busy helping his dad at the farm so he sits on the floor and flips through the records in the milk crate. It's a treasure trove of classic rock from Fleetwood Mac to the Stones to Talking Heads. He pulls out a few albums that look interesting and then sets to work trying to figure out the record player. After a quick dust off and twisting of nobs to figure out all the controls it's ready to go. He picks up an album at random and puts it on the turntable, carefully setting down the needle. The first sounds of a disjointed accordion pour through the speakers and fill his ears. He sits back against the end of the bed behind him and looks at the album cover as he listens. Paul Simon's voice sings to him about African skies, Graceland, and diamonds on shoes and he feels peaceful. 

Gabe comes home somewhere through side two of Graceland and smiles at him. 

“Found some relics I see.” He smiles warmly at Philip. 

“Yeah,” Philip says smiling sheepishly. “I've always wanted a record player but, um, we never had the money.” 

“Feel free to make use of this one,” Gabe says “there's a record store a few towns over from here that has good deals on used vinyl.” 

Gabe settles in next to him and flips through the milk crate with a nostalgic grin on his face. 

“Oh this is a great one,” he says pulling out the Talking Heads album from the pile Philip set aside. 

“Yeah,” Philip asks. “What, um, what else would you recommend?”

Gabe smiles and settles in next to him. Philip likes Gabe. Helen is great too of course but Gabe is quickly becoming a father figure to him and he really appreciates Gabe's efforts to make them all a family. 

So they sit on the floor in the guest room and Gabe talks him through all his favorite albums. He shows him the old Bob Dylan albums with lyrics that make Philip's chest squeeze with feelings he doesn't normally let himself feel, he revels in the pure power of Stevie Nicks' voice on Rumours, and lets the harmonies of The Eagles wash over him as they sing about outlaws on the run. 

* 

The following weekend Lukas comes over. His dad is out of town for the weekend and Philip convinced Helen and Gabe that he wasn't going to run away to New York City and get himself into trouble if they went out and had a day to themselves. 

As is typical of Lukas he's on Philip the second the door is closed, his hands up Philip's t shirt as soon as he can get them there. Philip laughs into his mouth and slides his hands onto Lukas' slim waist, relishing the feeling of the sharp points of his hips under his palms and the softness of his belly pressing into his own. He feels Lukas smile into his mouth and grins up at him as he pulls away. Lukas leans in for another kiss and Philip lets him have it but doesn't let it get too deep. 

“Come on.” Lukas whispers into his jaw as Philip turns his head away. 

“No you come on,” Philip says grabbing his hand “I wanna show you something.” 

Lukas lets Philip pull him up to the second floor by the hand, crowding him on the steps 

“You gonna show me your room?” he asks with a smirk into Philip's neck. 

“Maybe later,” Philip says with a smile “Come on this is cool.” 

He shows Lukas the record player and smiles up at him from his seat on the floor. He pats the spot next to him.

“Come on and listen to records with me.” 

“Seriously?” Lukas asks, looking skeptical. 

“Yes,” Philip says “Sit with me or you can forget about ever seeing my room.” 

Lukas sits and sighs, pretending to be put-upon. Philip smiles at him softly and then turns to pick up Graceland. Once he figures out what track and side he needs he clumsily places the needle and sits back against the bed, pulling Lukas with him. 

“Just close your eyes and listen.” he says. 

He lets Under African Skies wash over him, sliding his hand over to Lukas' as the song plays. When the song ends Lukas sits up and looks at him. 

“So what other stuff do you have in there?” 

“Check it out,” Philip says nodding to the milk crate. 

Lukas goes for an old Stones album, picking out a track at random. Philip once again places the needle and the two bob their heads together to Tumbling Dice. That sets them off and they spend the rest of the afternoon picking random albums to listen to, taking turns picking tracks. Philip tells Lukas about the vinyl store and Lukas promises to drive them there on his bike the next day. 

They make out while listening to Us and Them, peck kisses on each other's necks to James Taylor, and sit with their heads together just enjoying each other's presence to Crosby Stills and Nash. 

The last song Philip plays for him is an old Bob Dylan song he's found himself attached to. He puts on Boots of Spanish Leather and pulls Lukas up from where they've been sitting for the past few hours. He pulls the taller boy into him and puts his arms around him, swaying them back and forth. 

He feels Lukas hesitate before he finally puts his own arms around Philip's waist. The two sway back and forth in Gabe and Helen's guest room. The sun is setting pink and orange on the horizon, setting a halo around Lukas' blond hair as dust motes fly around the room. Lukas leans down to kiss him and Philip doesn't care about anything else in the world in that moment but his boy and the record playing softly in the background.


End file.
